A Kodak Moment
by kamacze
Summary: COMING SOON:CHAPTER 4! My fisrt story, about Vegeta and Bulma and is set before the cell games. (other characters will appear later). PG-13 (has some language)
1. Picture Frame

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own dbz or any 

Of the characters……

blah blah blah

Bulma feeling good and ready to kick ass, she got out of the shower and donned a tight hugging, low cut jeans along with a light aqua shirt

after all it _is_ my favorite colour and all with that she donned her denim jacket and flashed a smile at her reflection.

**WOMAN**_ignoring_

**WOMAN** she walked past at him and poured a glass of juice for herself.

**_WOMAN _**and she barely missed running into him

**Where's my food?**She blinks

Points to her shirt and Vegeta's eyes follows her finger 

It said Bulma

Bulma looked on with an expecting gaze

"Do you are delussioned if you think I will ask you for it"

Bulma waits

Vegeta waits

They wait

_Rumble rumble_ Bulma looks at Vegeta's stomach and Vegeta grabs his stomach

Bulma smirks

**Grrrr** "fine B-U-L-M-A give me my food."

Bulma raised an eyebrow

no I refuse……I won't sat it _rumble rumble_

With piercing eyes Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma and mutters, barely audible, "please"

Bulma smiles what a Saiyin would do for food and with a flourish took out a breakfast pack, making sure to let the smell spread out. 

Leaning down as if talking to a dog she asks "Smells good doesn't it? You want it?" 

Bulma notices Vegeta's look, and her smile broaden "Go fetch" and with that she threw it and watched as Vegeta retrieved it with a snarl.With the food secured he turns to Bulma "You'll pay for that bitch" Bulma deciding to ignore his insult approached him and patted him on the head "Good monkey, here is you treat" and gave him a banana and left making sure to retrieve the camcorder that recorder the whole incident. Phase 2 exploitation

_Bulma returns from her meeting at Capsule Corps._

_ _

Bulma, as usual talking to herself, "The deal is in the bag"

"_Bitch_ the only thing you can bag is your fat a++ and you might have problems with even that." Masking her surprise she said "Nice day to you too, don't you have something better to be doing?" 

Vegeta grunts "Something s wrong with the grav chamber" Bulma raises an eyebrow

"Fix it woman" irritated at Vegeta's attitude Bulma sticks her three longest fingers up and replies "read between the lines"

Noticing Vegeta's bland expression he doesn't get it because he wouldn't be taking it calmly "What am I, speaking to Goku?"Vegeta now bristling at the insult retorted "You dare compare me to KAKAROT and his STUPIDITY?" He bellowed with his eyebrows creasing into a V shape. "Explain yourself woman" 

Bulma, mockingly answers "let me put this in way that your peanut sized brain will understand, in between the lines of my two finger is my middle finger" Bulma paused and asked "Am I going to fast for u?"and it succeed in making Vegeta even angrier "GET ON WITH IT WOMAN"rolling her eyes she continued. "and when you read between the lines you focus on my middle finger which leaves you with FUCK U"

Vegeta scowl deepened in response to Bulma " I've been tolerating your insults for too long, its time you learn place." And with that he sinisterly approached her but that just made Bulma angrier. I can't believe this guy, I give him a home, made him the gravity room and put up with his insults and demands and what does he do, he threatens me. He threatens ME. "What's wrong? You missing your tail?" Vegeta paused in his stride "Do you need a hug"His face turn beet red and his vein pulsed as if it was alive and his hands slowly unclenched and raised his hand toward her throat. Bulma realizing he was still sensitive about the loss of his tail backed away and tried to stop herself from shaking. "People have died at my hand for less" said Vegeta as his hand clasped her throat and Bulma gasped finding it difficult to breathe. They were still,but after a moment he released her and Bulma sagged to the floor thinking herself safe. But Vegeta had other plans and decided to use his trump card and smiled as he thought the perfect weapon for the revenge of such an insult, an end to her happiness

"The only reason your not dead is because you wouldn't experience much pain." "What" Bulma says with a look of alarm and steps back. "Oh don't worry its nothing physical or anything" he said with a smirk. "Here" he said as he retrieved a gift, "My gift to you"

Bulma slowly opened it and gasped as she took out a beautiful picture frame embodied in gold and her initials etched in it. "its beautiful" Vegeta didn't answer. Bulma then opened the stand, still looking at the handwork and glanced at the picture and gasped at it. She dropped the picture frame and watched as it hit the floor shattering the glass and exposing the picture. Vegeta smirked as he whispered in her ear "Like my gift?" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Its kinda short but I hope it grabs your attention, (more is on he way) please **R&R**


	2. Broken Dreams

Sorry for the wait, my teachers are bombarding me with homework phs0pro Normal Raphael Awachie 2 235 2001-10-11T03:46:00Z 2001-10-11T03:46:00Z 3 1495 8527 Poudre School District 71 17 10471 9.2720 _Sorry for the wait, my teachers are bombarding me with homework. _ RECAP________________________________________________________________________________________ 

She dropped the picture frame and watched as it hit the floor shattering the glass and exposing the picture. Vegeta smirked as he whispered in her ear "Like my gift?"

"Yamacha" gasped Bulma. "I thought it necessary to enlighten you of your relationship" smirked Vegeta. "Did you really think he would remain celibate when off in his baseball games" pause "actually I'm surprised he put up with you for so long."

Bulma shakes her head and mumbles "I'm probably just, tripping, it's probably his sisters" she repeats to herself in denial "If that's, true then that would be crime." Bulma blanches, and then shakes her head "it's probably a friend." "A very, very close friend" Vegeta smirks and turns to leave. "Just accept it, your lucky that you _even_ found a guy to go out with you, even if you have to share." And with that he left, leaving Bulma collapsed on the floor, crying. And tightly clasped in her hands a picture of Yamacha, covered in lipstick, smooching and getting friendly with the teams' cheerleaders.

______________________

Two weeks later 

Bulma woke up with a swollen face, caused by crying and impinging headache, a result of her drinking binge last two weeks. She groggily got up and noticed she was wet and looked at the bed. Picked up the half finished Crystals (its the name of a alcohol) ::I must have fallen a sleep with it last night:: and temptingly looked at it and took a swallow. Then paused, went to the washroom and pour it down the sink and proceeded to get rid of the rest of the drinks.

_____________________

Downstairs 

"No I don't know what's wrong with her" "You're her mother you're supposed to find out about things like this" "She just needs her space, she'll snap out of it" "But meanwhile she might become an alcoholic" "Don't worry, she'll be fine and come out as good as new." "You don't know that." "Mom knows best" she glares. "Sure, yeah, of course." Then mumbles off.

Big Pause as Bulma enters.

  "Oh Bulma dear, how you feeling?" "Peachy, just peachy" "Here, I baked you some cookies, baking always cheers me up, see there all smilies." Bulma's mom points to the cookie, Bulma takes the cookies. "You forgot these." Bulma's mom says as she points to the kitchen that is literally stuffed with baked cookies and Bulma blanches with her mouth open. "uh, thanks mom" Bulma says, still looking at the dominating presence of the cookies. :: Goku can't eat all that. Even Goku with Gohan, and Vegeta can't eat all of that:: she thinks as her thought are trailed of with the mention of Vegeta and she subconsciously crushes her cookie. "Bulma?" her father asks, "are you okay?" it snaps Bulma back "huh" and she notices the cookies reduced to crumbs in her hands "oh, sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing." :: Vegeta will get his but First thing first:: "Bulma" her father calls as he gently nudges her shoulder "huh?" "You spaced out again" "sorry" her father nods "So what happened?" her mm elbows her father and mutters to him "not now dear" and drags him with her "by Bulma, we'll talk after your you come back" her dad glares at his wife "she's not going anywhere, you here me." "that's nice dear" her mom responds and turns to Bulma " don't mind your father" and Bulma was left in the kitchen. ::My mom knows me too well:: Bulma goes upstairs and grabs her sport bag ::some kickboxing will do me some good::

____________________________

Later that night 

Bulma knocked on Yamacha's door. _Tap Tap_ ::I'll give him a benefit of a doubt, no reason to trust Vegeta:: Bulma waits __

Some stumbling can be heard through the door and Yamacha finally opens the door. "Thought you said you're gonna be late, pauses in midsentence, um Bulma, hiya doing." Yamacha says nervously. "Were you expecting someone?" "Um, well, uh, why don't come in" replies Yamacha as he herds her into the kitchen. "why aren't we going to the living room?" " pauses cuz I thought you might be hungry, why didn't you call?" "huh?" "well you usually call when your coming over" Bulma shrugs "I was in the neighbourhood, should've I" "Of course not" responds Yamacha quickly as he takes the diner out of the oven. "Stay right here I'll be right back, k?" Bulma nodds and Yamacha leaves and returns shortly. "we'll let it cool down little" and they enter the living room, Bulma takes the loveseat and Yamacha the sofa.  "Okay we got to talk, I found this picture of you" she says and gives the pic to Yamacha. Yamacha blanches, rises up clearly pissed. "Let me guess, Vegeta right?" "I didn't say it was Vegeta" Yamacha ignoring her continued on "He probably said something like I'm two timing or something" "Well not really, but he kinda implied " Yamacha interrupts "and he did it when he was pissed right?" Bulma just nods her head. "That 

Bastard, did you believe him?" "sorry" Bulma mutters "Bulma, Bulma baby, you know he doesn't like me and he knows you like me so he did it to make you cry" Bulma sobs "Well it worked, the picture was too convincing, I'll understand if your pissed." "I'm not angry at you it Vegeta I'm pissed off with." Bulma hugs Yamacha and dryly laughes "That makes both of us, can you believe I wasted two weeks drunk as hell all because of Vegeta, I can't even remember what I did" bulma laughs again, but continues "but it was the dreams that were the worst, I could never sleep because of them. I would just lie there, trying to stay awake or drink myself till I'm unconscious, but they always came. The picture was always there and Vegeta _sob_ laughing as all my dreams just shatter the way the glass on the picture frame did, and he just _sob_ kept on laughing." She finishes as she broke down in a fit of hysterical laughters and sobs and Yamacha just held her.

_____________________________

_Later on in Bulma's house_

_SLAM_  "Okay, where is that fucking bastard?" "Language Bulma" her mom responds and Bulma ignores her. ::he's probably training::  Bulma storms outside, heading toward the gravity room, sees it in operation so she goes to the control board and shuts off the power. C_rash, Thump_ "Fuck" Vegeta growls and angrily open the door "what do you want woman!" "Don't yell at me, I'm the one that should be pissed of you fucking BAKA" Vegetasquints his eyes and glares daggers at Bulma "You don't scare me so stop trying" responds Bulma, then to prove her point she slaps Vegeta. _Slap_ ::uh, that was a mistakes:: Bulma thinks as she looks at her bleeding hand, but then she notices the imprint and Vegeta's look of shock and smirks ::it was worth it:: taking advantage of Vegeta's silence she steps, dominantly, closer "Look buster, I don't know what your game is but leave my relationship out of it! That fucking _gift_ you gave me drove me crazy, I swear I could just kill you, you're so lucky you're a guest in the house." Bulma pauses and takes a breath. "So heres the thing. I know we were both pretty pissed of and said some stuff in the heat of the moment that we didn't really mean, so in light of that you can just apologize and everything will be cool, k?" Bulma looks up and sees Vegeta smirking "Well" says Bulma impatiently, Vegeta looks at her and says "Your apology is accepted" "what I didn't apoligize" "You were apologizing because some words were said that you didn't mean, so you must have been talking about yourself cuz I meant every single one of my words." Bulma face drains of all colour as she registers what he said, then her fury explodes "You **SHIT FUCKING, TAIL LESS, NAZI LOVING** (I'm sorry I can't repeat the rest of her insults, they would shock the most stoic of the readers, and what about the children) **SON OF A BITCH!**" Vegetas' eyes flash in anger and he decides to torment Bulma with the seed of doubt "So what excuse did Yamacha give you" "He told me the truth!" vegeta raises an eyebrow "You want to know what you took a picture of? If you weren't too busy trying to implicate Yamacha you might have realized what day it was." Bulma looks at Vegeta to gauge his reaction to what she was a bout to say "It was at last years' Christmas break and the baseball team organized a Christmas special baseball game and all the money from the ticket were going to go to food banks and shelters. Well it was at the last day of the Christmas baseball special tour and they were at Hawaii, so they played their game and after they had a party. You know as a sending off for the new year, so what happened was: close to the end of the party, when they were packing all their stuff one of the girls found a mistletoe and they went around hanging it over the players heads and kissing them. K here the part with Yamacha, well the thing you have to understand is that they were really drunk and stuff, so they finally made it to Yamacha and hanged it over his head, he tried to tell them that he had a girl, but they were all like it just a kiss and everyone did it so if he didn't it would've been insulting. And you know he has to work with them every season so it would 've made a lot of tension so he kissed them, so you see he was obligated, he had too."  Vegeta laughs and Bulma turns to him, quick as a viper. "That's what happened so I don't know what source you got your story from but obviously it was a flop." Vegeta ignores the comment and replies "So he said thought about all of that while he was drunk? Thjat was his story?  And you swallowed it?" Vegeta breaks out in a fit of laughter and Bulma forehead creases with thought "He obviously didn't think you were important enough to make up a well planned story, that story has more holes than cottage cheese." Bulma's crease deepens, then she turns and walks away with her head held up high and tears flowing down her face with Vegeta's voice echoing in the background. "You should watch what you eat Bulma, you wouldn't want to dine on a pack of lies." Yells Vegeta mockingly and Bulma sobs ::Why was he too afraid to tell me, doesn't he trust that I'll understand?:: Bulma enters her room curls up in her bed in a fetal position and hugs the pillow ::you can't build a relationship without trust:: and she falls asleep.

_____________________________

Midnight 

Bulma wakes up with a start with the strands of her dreams still in her mind.

_Flashback_

I started like most of her nightmares of late, always with her looking in on her future plans, like her owning CC or the one she always dreamed about, finally walking down the aisle turning to her fiancéeand saying the two words "I do" and yamacha smiling and while placing the ring on my finger. But it was like looking into a mirrior, with the glass and all, but as I watched the wedding ceremony I heard a crack and I turned to the source. It was all like in slowmotion, as if time was coming to a stop and I saw a crack and it was spreading out real slow like and in the mirrior I saw a reflection of a guy with spiked hair, but he was shadowed, with his finger still on the mirrior and he looks at me. No not at me, buit through like he was looking at my reflection, but he wasn't and said "look how fragile it is" and turn to look back at the mirrior and the craks areslowly spreading and I lounge at him in attempt to remove his hostile intrusion (his finger) away from my dreams, but as I was about to make contact with him, his features came into to some light and I could almost tell who he was. But then the way he posed and his figure gave it away as an image came up to my mind and I clicked everything in place. Then my fingers felt contact and the world disappeared and I woke gasping for air.

Present 

:: If I could only remember what the image was or even what I was thinking:: "damn" ::maybe if I go to sleep it might the dream might return:: but Bulma quickly dismissed that as she shuddered. She got up, down a glass of water with a dreamless pill and promptly fell asleep when her head made contact with the pillow.


	3. Full Circle

Recap______________________________________________________________________________________

:: If I could only remember what the image was or even what I was thinking:: "damn" ::maybe if I go to sleep the dream might return:: but Bulma quickly dismissed that as she shuddered. She got up, downed a glass of water with a dreamless pill and promptly fell asleep when her head made contact with the pillow and her previous thoughts.__

_Afternoon_

:: Its been two weeks and no sign of Vegeta, I mean besides from the light coming from the gravity room. Its almost as if he's avoiding me _she slams the microwave door_ that man:: 

she thinks angrily as she drinks her tea and her eye rest on a picture of the gang and centers in on Yamacha. She curls on the sofa, relaxes and thinks 

::He took it pretty well, I guess he wanted to be just friends after the whole incident too, that's good right? No one was left heart broken:: she sighs.

 ::Everyone walks around me as if I am a bubble waiting to pop, especially after the girl:: 

"That damn bitch" "ow, ow, hot, hot hot." Bulma yells as she notices she spilled tea on herself. He hand soaking in the sink she continues 

::I mean, he could've waited a week or 2 after we broke up. Fuck he could've at least waited an hour. Of course I was pissed anyone would've been pissed:: 

In anger she grabs the edge of the sink as she conjures from her memory what happened.  

_Flashback_

"So you understand right?" Yamacha nods 

"Its nothing personal" Yamacha hugs her as she turns to leave and says

 "I was thinking 'bout the same thing, and I pretty much guessed why you're here." 

Bulma nods and leaves, turning back to say bye. She walks out of the condo and heads towards her car and opens the door. But stops as the sunlight reflects of her ring 

::my ring…no its Yamacha's it was a gift, I got to give it back::

 she thinks as she climbs back up the stairs. She reaches his door and notices that its unlocked ::huh?::

surprised she enters and she opens her mouth to call Yamacha , but stops as she hears some giggling. Curious she follows the voices, taking of the ring and ready to hand it over, but stops at the scene that arrest her view and she gasps. They stop kissing as they hear a sound and they turn to look and both are struck dumbfounded. Time escapes them as they just stare at each other, with Yamacha in his jeans and his open belt and the girl with unkempt hair, a bare top blocked by Yamacha and a slipping mini skirt. The skirt falls and the girl blushingly, makes to grab it as it lands, exposing herself, on the floor and promptly puts it and her top on. With that view of her brief nudity Bulma snaps out of her daze, loosens her grip on her hand and the ring drops and clanks on the floor with both Yamacha and the girl's eye riveted on it and Bulma makes her escape before they noticed she was gone. 

_End of flashback_

 Bulma's eyes flashes with anger, but then she stops 

::forget it Bulma, its in the past just let it go:: 

she takes a deep breath and turns to the TV and powers it on as she relaxes to watch some music juggling from BET, MTV, MTV2 and VH1.

_Hour later_

She stands and stretches and turns to power off the TV but stops as she hears her name on MTV News.

_TV_

"Breaking news. Bulma Briefs and her former boyfriend, Yamacha, broke up 2 days ago and I had the opportunity to stop by and interview Yamacha: 

- so what happened?

- I don't now man, we just drifted apart you know.

- Yeah, but you've been together almost forever, everyone thought you two would get married, you were like peanut butter and jam always together and not right apart. Something _had got to_ have happened.

- (Yamacha shrugs) Well there was some tension you know and inside influences.

- You mean her parents?

- Naw nothing like that, but she always liked Vegeta and she thought, you know that they would look good together, but she do anything that make me feel unwelcome. Fact she was very nice, she made the best cookies man, you could die for some.

- (nods) She's a great cook he, _says impatiently_, but who is it then?

- Vegeta

- Vegeta?

- I guess all the talk got to him, plus he never liked me much, so he fabricated some info to drive us apart.

- Really, why?

- Yep, (shrugs) I must have pissed him off somehow

- Not someone to mess with huh

- No kidding, buts its all cool and stuff, we just decided to end it, we were all paranoid and stuff, so we left as friends. I think we handled the whole thing pretty well, she probably has a guy now and I mine.

- Yeah we have clips of you with her, (he shows it), but people are questioning you relationship. 

- Yeah I know a lot of eyebrows are raised, but the thing is we were that okay with the whole thing that I didn't have a prob with not waiting.

- Now this Vegeta who is he?

- Huh?

- Vegeta

- When did I mention him?

- When you were talking bout Bulma's mom

- Oh yeah, um…. Well I can't talk bout him.

- Why?

- Sorry man lips sealed. You have to go to Bulma or Vegeta himself about that.

- Are you afraid of this Vegeta

- Damn straight,

- Not even a hint?

- ……….. he lives in the same base as Bulma.

- (nods encouragingly)

- Sorry man, thatz it.

- Kay, well good luck in your love life with…

- Carmen Bellieux

_End TV_

Bulma powers it off and enters her lab lost in thoughts.

_Two days later_

"Come in Yamacha" 

"uh hi Bulma………… look I came to apoligize for…um. You know" Yamacha says uncomfortably. 

Bulma leans against the door looking at Yamacha 

::I guess I should forget the whole thing, Yamacha is not exactly the sensitive type so he probably had no clue that it would piss me off:: 

Bulma shakes her head and holds up her hand in a gesture to stop 

"Its okay, seriously, I wish you luck" 

she pauses to gather her thoughts and continue but is interrupted. 

_BOOM BANG POW_ (you get the drift)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!" Yamacha exclaims 

"I came from outside…… Oh no VEGETA!" 

with that she dashes off toward the gravity room and with Yamacha not far behind. Yamacha upon arriving at the scene is greeted by a huge piles of metal and debris and is shocked to immobileness. 

"No one can survive that" he mumbles to himself ………. And later when noticing that Vegeta is alive exclaims in disbelief 

"no one can survive that" 

but his lapse in shock is interrupted by Bulma's scream as Vegeta faints and he is jerked into motion, running in the house and calling 911.

"I warned you Vegeta, this will show you I mean business!" 

 _zzzzwwwwwweeeeeeeeeem _(the sound of electricity being shut down) 

"YOU BITCH"

"I _was_ going to turn it back on in a week but now" 

she shakes her head " now I'm going for …oh I don't know maybe.. A MONTH ha! How do you like that you fucking Kuso" 

Bulma shakes her finger condescendly "naughty, naughty were you about to insult me again Vegeta? After all you don't want me to add another month do you" 

Vegeta does not respond and Bulma smirks 

"Yeah I thought so", walking away she calls back 

"oh Vegeta don't even think about trying to pressure one of the workers cuz only I know the combo"

"baka yaro chikyuujin" Vegeta mumbles, Bulma stops and turns around, quick as a snake, "what did you say?" she says threateningly, drawing every word out. 

"back at your own chicken" Vegeta quickly responds trying to pronounce the words similarly to his first statement and then he puts his hand behind his back, in a goku fashion, when he realized that what he said made no sense and Bulma just shook her head in wonder. ::The guy is totally messed, he probably has nothing to do now since he's not training::

 "you can join me in the pool, the water's real nice." Vegeta grunts noncommittal. 

::You brush me off now, but you'll come when you realize you don't have anything to occupy your time:: 

she smiles as she thinks ::what would an embarrassed Vegeta look like:: and her smile grew wider as she decided to find out. 

_At the pool_

::This has got to be my most sexiest bikini:: 

she thought as she arranged with her reflection on the water. Relaxing into her seat, she feigned sleep, making sure to slow her breathing as she heard Vegeta approach and stop half way to the pool. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt a shadow fall over her and stretched making sure to arch herself. With eyes surrounded by rows of lashes she slowly made contact, trying to see what affect her actions had on him. 

::He looks like a deer caught in headlights:: 

but when she made contact with his eyes his face was once again schooled but not without Bulma noticing a slight tinge of blush. Bulma gets up, sexily sways her hips as she walks, making sure to brush Vegeta as she passes Vegeta and dive into the water. When she resurfaced she noticed that Vegeta was in a pair of trunks that matched the present fashion. (finally, no spandex) Just past knee length, very baggy and hanging on low hips the silk trunks was of a shining material that was sapphire blue and obsidian black depending on the reflection of the light. 

::where did he get that? I would remember buying something like that for him. Not that I'm complaining, he's hot as spicy chicken… and I bet just as tasty:: 

she thought as she licked her lips appreciatively, which where then covered with water as Vegeta splashed into the water. Glaring, she tried to blink the water out of eyes; unaware of the picture she painted. Her aqua hair sparkingly brightly in the sky blue waters, gently turning various shades of light, bright blue. Her lashes flicked with water droplets covered an ever so shining deep pools of sapphire jewels, followed with a slim nose and heart shaped rose tinged lips flaked with water droplets in almost a pouting position. And lower down, her bikini fit like a glove, which was a blend of rosy pink and sparkling blue trimmed with black. Slightly pissed she thought 

::I know he did that purposely, this is my home court::  

slowly, she smoothly swam towards Vegeta, making sure to hide her objects, she circled him and threw the object at him. Utterly surprised her was unprepared for the attack and as a result the container broke on his skin spilling out a clear sticky substance which coated him completely and was slowly absorbed through his skin. 

"What the hell!?!" Bulma giggles while circling him, winks at him

"How do you think we put things in the capsules" 

and stops in front of his face making sure to be parallel to his eyes. 

"What do you think of me now" 

no response 

"I mean its not everyday someone captures the prince of saijins….. but don't worry I'm nice, just beg me and I'll let you go" 

Vegeta's brows frown, and Bulma shrugs

 "Your prob" 

and she swam back to the pools control panel and swivels the camera around and pushes Vegeta into its range. Bulma turns to Vegeta and pats the camera lovingly and whispers 

"the perfect blackmail"

Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it, next part is just pure laughs (fingers crossed for luck)

Oh in case you didn't get the title it was a reference to Shakespeare's King Lear it was said by Edmund "the wheel has come full circle" for the purpose of the story it kinda meant the little cliché "the table has turned" you know their positions has reversed. Tell me what you think of it, (I tried to make it easier to read) _shrugs _tell me if it worked. 

Please:


End file.
